The Gift of Ignorance
by LittleMissFae
Summary: What would have happened if Alice's sister, Cynthia had been 'turned' with Alice?   The two sister's have each other, but is that enough? They now have a family that loves them. And Alice has found true love. But when will Cynthia find her true love?


**Chapter One: Life Goes On **

Sometimes things happen for a reason. Whether or not you understand what the reason is at the time is the question. I'm special or at least that's what my sister used to tell me. She believed that we were put here to do something. Ever since I was able to talk we knew I was special. One day, my sister witnessed me turning into someone with long, curly blonde hair. Someone that was most definitely not me.

My sister, Mary was the only person that knew about my powers. Our parents knew about Mary's special ability. They never would accept her for who she was. That scared me out of telling them about my encounters. My biggest fear was for people to not like or accept me. I've always been self conscious of my "gifts." Mary was 2 years older than me, although in appearance I looked to be older.  
>We both had jet black hair. She had always kept hers to just above shoulder length. When my parents decided that she would be best off somewhere that knew how to deal with people like her, her hair 'magically' transformed to ear length. Mine was about 5 inches below my shoulders. Everyone used to tease us about how we could pass as twins when we were young. We both had sky blue eyes, black hair at our shoulders, we were the same height, and we had a smile that could always lighten a room.<p>

As we got older people stopped calling us the 'twins'. We began to be the complete opposites. I was 6 inches taller than her. I grew my hair out. My blue eyes turned grey.

Everything changed after that. I never got to see my sister again. About a year later I got the news that she had died. I never believed that she had actually died. She couldn't have. I kept on telling my parents that she didn't die but they told me that she was indeed dead. Her funeral gave me further proof that she hadn't completely died. There was not a coffin.

I had a feeling deep in my heart that she was still around trying to get to me, trying to reach out to me. When I was lying in bed one night I could have sworn that I saw Mary come into my room. I had even spoken to her. I touched her. She told me that she was going to come back for me. She told me that she wasn't dead. She was just different.

"You may believe that I'm gone but I'm not really gone." Mary's eyes were not her usual blue. Instead they were red with a tint of gold.

The next morning I tried to talk to my Mother about what I had seen. She didn't believe me. I'm not sure if she thought I was making it all up or if she thought that I was just grieving.

"It wasn't Mary. It was just a hallucination of her. I've read about the symptoms of children who have lost a loved one. This is one of the first signs of grief." She had tried to reassure me. I wouldn't listen to her. I wouldn't believe her. I knew Mary wasn't dead. I knew she would come back for me. And I knew that my Mother would have nothing to do with how I was going to find Mary. I was not going to listen to my mother. I knew that what I had seen was really there. She sounded too real to be just a hallucination. She looked too real to be a hallucination. She was too real to be a hallucination.

The next night I waited for her to come. After waiting for her for a little over 4 hours I got too sleepy to keep my eyes open so I had to go to sleep. For the next 8 days I still saw no sign of her. I was starting to believe that she may have lied to me. Even though, Mary had never lied to me before.  
>On the 10th night of waiting I got a sign of her. A man with a long white beard and gray hair came to my room. It seemed like he could walk through the walls of my room. He told me the same thing that Mary had told me. It won't hurt but for 3 days then the hurt will be gone and you'll feel like a new person. He told me not to scream or my parents would come in and I wouldn't get to see my sister.<p>

Three seconds after I nodded my head I felt something sharp at my neck. Then the pain began. I was getting ready to scream then remembered 2 words, 'For Mary.' I shut my mouth and ground my teeth together trying to keep myself from screaming. 

For the next 3 days I was in pure agony. I could feel my body shifting back and forth. A horrible feeling passed through me. It hurt so bad that I lost my concentration and had nothing else to do but scream my lungs out. I opened my mouth up to scream but there weren't any screams escaping from my mouth, nothing but silence.

I could hear my parents screaming from the other side of the door, "Open that door." Their rants died out after they said a few more words, "Fine if you aren't going to come out we won't bother you."

At the end of the 3rd day the pain had gone away. I got up and looked around my room. My vision seemed to be much better. I could see everything like I was looking into a magnifying glass. I could see every thread in my comforter and drapes.

I looked over to the left side of my room. The man that had entered my room last night was still here. He was sitting in my velvet chair. He stood up and walked over to my bed where I was still sitting.

"We have to go. Your sister is waiting for you." At those words he helped me up and opened the window in my bedroom. He jumped down first then waited for me. I wasn't expecting it to be this easy. I landed gracefully to the ground. We ran for what seemed like about 5 minutes.

He took me into a wooden hut. Inside I saw Mary waiting by the door. She embraced me into a huge hug. After several minutes of hugging she told me that we weren't staying there. 

*********************************************************************************  
><strong>15 Years Later<br>**

"Come on, Cynthia. Please go with me." Mary Alice was saying.

"Mary, how do you even know that he's going to believe you when you just go up to him and say that he's your soul mate?" Mary had now become accustomed with people calling her Alice. I was the only person allowed to call her Mary. She now had resentment toward her first name, Mary. Instead, she tells people her name is Alice. Its half way true, her middle name was Alice.

"I know because I saw it in my vision. Please come with me. You'll be the only person able to say that you were there when I fell in love. Besides, I want to go to that family as soon as I find him." Mary was my one weakness when it came to people bossing me around.

"Fine, but only because I want to meet this fellow. You're lucky I love you." I whined.

"Thank you." She lunged herself at me, into a hug.

We left to find the mystery man that my sister had grown to love. She led me into a saloon. When we entered I saw Mary scanning the room then her eyes brightened when she saw who she was looking for. His hair was curly and blonde. He was standing like a proud soldier would. His red eyes showed what he was, a vampire.

Mary skipped over to the man and started talking to him.

"Hi, my name is Alice and I saw you in a vision. You're supposed to be my soul mate." One of the differences in Mary and me is that she's completely strait forward and I'm not. The man's smile told me that he was happy that she had found him. After about 10 minutes of talking I saw them get up and wander over to me.

"This is my sister, Cynthia. Cynthia, this is Jasper. He's coming with us to meet the Cullen's."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said stiffly.

"Nice to meet you too." I responded.

Then we left for our trip to find the Cullen's. They were a family that Mary had seen in one of her visions that are going to help us out. Maybe Mary finally has found her happy ending. I wonder when mine will come. With a sister who can see the future I don't think I'll have a problem finding out when it will happen. The problem is will I be able to make it happen?


End file.
